Desejos
by Luana Rocha
Summary: Sinopse: Santana e Brittany estão se preparando para o nascimento de sua filha, e a latina tem tarefa árdua para realizar os desejos estranhos da esposa


_**Disclaimer: Glee não me pertence, mas se pertencesse com certeza Brittana teria uma história e beijos, muito mais que um.**_

_***Essa é a primeira parte de uma trilogia**_

_***Boa leitura espero que gostem**_

_***Essa história é baseada em uma ideia que surgiu no Fandon Brittana internacional.**_

"San, ei San acorda!" Brittany sussurrou no ouvido da esposa, que dormia feito uma pedra debaixo de um grosso edredom. "San... Santana!" Vendo que somente sua voz não resolveria, Brittany segurou levemente no ombro da esposa e a sacudiu sem muita força.

"Oh Dios... O que foi Britt?" Santana perguntou, esfregando os olhos, sonolenta. "É alguma coisa com a bebê?" Desde que Brittany engravidara, a latina não sabia o que era uma noite bem dormida. Santana estava tão feliz nos últimos dias que isso nem chegava a incomodá-la, ou pelo menos ainda não. Brittany e ela haviam conseguido algo que poucas pessoas no mundo conseguiram até o momento, uma bebê gerado por duas mulheres. Santana doara seu material genético que fora transformado em um espermatozóide e inseminado em Brittany. Algo caro, mas que com certeza valeria muito a pena.

"Não exatamente... É que eu estou com um desejo..." Santana suspirou, já deveria ter imaginado. "Ora San, você não quer que a nossa bebê nasça com cara de cachorro quente com cobertura de morango?"

"O quê?" Santana sabia que mulheres grávidas tinham desejos estranhos, mas os de Brittany eram exagerados, com certeza.

"Por favor, Sanny..." Brittany sempre apelava para aqueles olhinhos brilhosos, tática que aprendera assistindo Shrek.

"Tudo bem." Era praticamente impossível dizer não para a loira, que abriu um sorriso feliz ao ouvir a latina concordar.

"Não se esqueça de trazer o refrigerante também." Brittany a lembrou, assim que Santana se levantou da cama e trocou de roupa.

Às vezes ela se perguntava se nenhum desses desejos de Brittany fosse lhe fazer mal. Seu estômago embrulhava cada vez que ela imaginava cada um deles, dava até um arrepio, mas sua mãe lhe dissera que o que faria mal era a loira passar vontade, então era melhor não arriscar e ir atrás dos pedidos loucos de Brittany.

"San." Brittany chamou logo que Santana pisou fora do quarto, a latina suspirou, imaginando que a esposa iria lhe pedir mais alguma coisa, mas para sua surpresa, assim que ela voltou para o quarto, encontrou Brittany com seu sorriso mais amoroso. "Eu te amo." Santana sorriu.

"Eu também te amo B" Ela respondeu, e seguiu seu caminho em busca do cachorro quente com cobertura de morango.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Passadas algumas Santana chegou exausta do trabalho, as noites mal dormidas estavam começando a se tornar um grande incômodo e a bebê ainda nem tinha nascido. Mesmo contra a vontade, a latina chegara a se perguntar se a sua esposa não estava começando a abusar de sua boa vontade com aqueles desejos para lá de estranhos.

"San, que bom que você chegou." Fora assim que Brittany lhe recebera logo após lhe beijar rapidamente nos lábios. "Eu passei o dia todo de comer abacaxi com bacon." Santana suspirou.

"E por que não foi comprar?" Santana perguntou impaciente, ela só queria um banho quente e sua cama após um dia de trabalho intenso, enquanto Brittany passara o dia todo dentro de casa contando historinhas dos ursinhos Gummy para a própria barriga.

"Hoje eu me senti estranha, a bebê estava agitada, ela me chutou várias vezes." Santana levantou uma sobrancelha surpresa, Brittany nunca lhe disse que a bebê já estava a chutando.

"Ela está chutando?" Santana perguntou, precisava ouvir mais sobre aquilo.

"É San, foi tão lindo, eu até chorei." Brittany respondeu passando a mão pela barriga que já estava grandinha. Santana sorriu e abraçou Brittany, o cansaço até passara. "Ela já está praticando a rotina, vai ser uma Cheerio." Santana não pôde evitar sorrir, Brittany era tão adorável, estava até com verginha de si mesma por pensar algo tão cruel da esposa, como estava fazendo. "Agora você pode ir buscar meu abacaxi com bacon?"

"Claro amor, já estou indo." Santana respondeu, e beijou Brittany mais uma vez.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Era noite de domingo e tudo que Santana queria era ir para a cama mais cedo e dormir de conchinha com Brittany, que passara o dia todo conversando com Tina e Mercedes assuntos que, bem, não era que a latina não se interessasse, mas ela estava praticamente sendo um zumbi nesses últimos dias, Brittany tivera seus desejos loucos durante todos os dias de semana, inclusive no dia anterior.

"Britt-Britt, vem, a cama já está pronta." Santana falou, e logo que ela deitou na cama Brittany apareceu na porta.

"San..." O timbre de voz da loira era revelador.

"Ah não, Brittany!" Santana respondeu com impaciência. "Eu não vou atrás de nada não, eu estou exausta, preciso de um sono digno!" Ao dizer isso a latina evitou o máximo possível contato visual com a loira, porque essa era sua grande arma.

"Mas é pela nossa filha." Brittany argumentou, mas Santana não iria cair naquilo de novo.

"Eu tenho certeza que a nossa bebê vai ficar bem se você não comer seu cachorro quente com morango e abacaxi com bacon!" Brittany sacudiu a cabeça, não acreditando estava lhe dizendo aquilo, logo para ela.

"Na próxima vez que formos ter um bebê, você vai carregá-lo, porque você pode achar que eu estou com frescura e inventando essas coisas só para te aborrecer, mas isso não é verdade!" Era isso mesmo que a latina estava pensando, menos a parte de que não fosse verdade. "Minha mãe me disse que o meu pai nunca reclamou de ir buscar as coisas que ela tinha vontade, e além do mais, o peso na consciência vai ser todo seu quando a Sugar nascer com cara de pizza de calabresa com creme de amendoim!"

"O quê?" Santana perguntou, não sabia o que era mais inacreditável, Brittany querer pizza com creme de amendoim, ou dar o nome para uma criança de Sugar. "Sugar?"

"Era o nome da minha primeira boneca que eu perdi quando fui acampar com a minha família quando tinha sete anos." Brittany explicou.

"Isso não é nome para uma criança, Brittany." Santana cortou o barato da esposa, que estava toda animada por imaginar ter encontrado o nome perfeito, e também imaginar que Santana iria adorar. "Aonde você vai?" Santana estava vestindo seu casaco.

"Vou atrás da sua pizza com creme de amendoim, nunca é bom brincar com a sorte." Santana respondeu visivelmente chateada.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana chegou com a pizza e o creme de amendoim, atraindo a atenção da esposa, que veio rapidamente ao seu encontro. A latina tinha sorte de ter uma pizzaria e uma loja de conveniência em um posto de gasolina não muito longe de sua casa.

Após servir-se de três pedaços de pizza, cobertos de creme, que fizeram o estômago de Santana embrulhar violentamente, a loira resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

"Eu sinto muito." Ela falou, mas Santana pareceu não entender.

"Sente muito pelo o quê, querida?" O sorriso da latina deixou Brittany muito mais confortável e leve.

"Por chatear você com esses meus desejos, logo a Sug...A nossa filha vai nascer e isso vai acabar." As palavras de Brittany deixaram um peso tão grande no coração de Santana que ela pensou consideravelmente em pedir perdão de joelhos à sua esposa.

"Sou eu quem deve desculpas aqui, você é incrível, aceitou fazer algo que eu não teria coragem, e eu fui muito insensível em não entender seu lado, desculpa." Brittany sorriu, pegou a mão da latina e colocou em sua barriga.

"Eu estive pensando, nós podemos escolher o nome juntas, um nome que seja perfeito." Brittany sugeriu, enquanto Santana se emocionava sentindo os movimentos daquele pequeno ser que era uma parte sua dentro da pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

"Sugar é um nome perfeito, amor." Santana beijou os lábios de Brittany "Doce como você."

"Eu te amo." Brittany disse antes de voltar a beijar a esposa.

"Eu te amo também." A latina respondeu.

O resto da noite as duas apaixonadas dormiram de conchinha, como Santana havia planejado, e estavam mais fortes e animadas do que nunca para a chegada da pequena Sugar.

_***Sugar como filha de Brittana é tudo de bom.**_

_*****__**Quem Quiser ver o resto dessa aventura deixa um review.**_


End file.
